Sing Record Run
by Shirotensaki14
Summary: Our group of well known Espada and some of their fraccions goes to the World of the Living! Down there, they are faced with their biggest ordeal. At least some of them. Singing! Their true voice appears! T for little bit of swearing.
1. Ch1 SAR stands for?

Sing. Record. Run.

**Hi! My second story! Yay! I thought of this while I was listening to Bleach Concept 2. Why do I feel like I left a word out between 'concept' and '2'? But this will only include Arrancars.**

**I do not own Bleach. State the obvious.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ch.1 <span>S.A.R. stands for?<span>

Las Noches.

A number of Arrancars were in Aizen's throne room. They were going to listen to whatever crap Aizen was going to say.

The Espada, Halibel's three fraccions, Tesla and Lilinette were the Arrancars. The three Ex Shinigami were…the three Ex Shinigami.

"My dear Arrancars. The manger of the anime Bleach has asked me for a special request. You all know Kite Tubo, right? He's the director. You all should know because he's your director! Anyway, you know how we're taking a break because the Shinigami are filming the New Captain Amagai Arc? Well he said that he needs the following Arrancars down in the World of the Living. Right, listen carefully for your names," Aizen cleared his throat before he started reading the names super fast.

"_Starrk,Barragan,Halibel,Ulquiorra,Nnoitra,Grimmjow,Zommari,Szayel,Aaroniero,notYammy,Halibel'sfraccionsakaAppache,MilaRoseandSunSun,TeslaandLilinette._ Are we clear?"

None of them did except for Halibel, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Tesla and Sun Sun.

"What?" exclaimed Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Aizen saw the confused faces of his other Arrancars and repeated the list, a bit more slowly.

"Why do we have to go?" asked Halibel.

Aizen smiled.

"That is because…drum roll please." As soon as he finished his sentence, Gin flash stepped somewhere and back. He had a snare drum with him. He started tapping the drum, faster and faster. When it stopped, all the Arrancars held their breath.

"It's…a secret."

All the jaws of the Arrancars dropped.

'_What. The. Fuck.'_ Was thought from the Espada No.5, 6, 8.

Aizen had no inkling of what his Arrancars thought.

"So that was what the Gigai was for?" asked Szayel.

"Yes. Now go and collect your Gigai, my Arrancars."

They were all making their move when Aizen calmly mentioned Yammy.

"Yammy. I told you not to go."

"Wha? But you called out my-"

"He said 'not Yammy' trash," answered Ulquiorra in his monotone.

Aizen smiled warmly at his Cuarto, making him slightly blush.

"Exactly what he said," he added to Yammy. Before the giangantic Espada could say another word. Grimmjow cut in.

"Lord Aizen! This damn Zommari's not moving!"

"Ah, Zommari. Zommari?"

"I think he's meditating, Lord Aizen," said Tesla.

Aizen nodded.

"Yes, indeed."

"What should we do?" asked Nnoitra.

"Leave him here," was Aizen's answer.

The rest shrugged and left for Szayel's lab.

After a few minutes, they were in their own Gigai. The Garguanta was already opened.

Starrk was dressed in a plain black T-shirt and shorts.

Lilinette was in a bright green spaghetti strap dress.

Barragan was just…dressed in his usual Hueco Mundo style.

Halibel was in a tight fitting yellow T-shirt and a skirt.

Her fraccions dressed the same way except Appache's T-shirt was brown, Mila Rose's was Blue and Sun Sun's was purple.

Ulquiorra was wearing a T-shirt with green and black stripes. He wore shorts.

Nnoitra wore a hood that says 'I'm a Spoon' with shorts while Tesla wore one saying 'I'm a Fork'.

Grimmjow wore a blue T-shirt with a black kitten on it and shorts.

Szayel was all pink shirt and black pants.

Aaroniero was in Kaien's face and was wearing a white T shirt with No.96 on it and shorts, of course.

"Have fun," said Aizen as the gate closed."

Once they reached the World of the Living, Ulquiorra lead the way by reading a map. However, they didn't realize that they lost Barragan on the way. They reached a large building with the letters S.A.R on it.

The group was about to go in when a man ran out to greet them.

"Hello, _Starrk,Barragan,Halibel,Ulquiorra,Nnoitra,Grimmjow,Zommari,Szayel,Aaroniero,Apache,MilaRose,SunSun and Tesla!_ Long time no see!"

The said Arrancars just silently moaned. _What's with all those lists and why do they read it out like that?_ Nobody opened their mouths first. Awkward silence. It was decided that Grimmjow was the first to speak.

"So Kite Tubo, why are we here?"

The man smiled.

"Ah, yes. Come in first."

So they went in. They walked down a few stairs until they reached a dark room with a row of chairs and nice air cooling. There were a bunch of machines along a long window. On the other side of the window, there were microphones everywhere.

"Take a seat," said Tubo.

Once everything settled, Tubo sat down on his own chair in front of the machines. Before he could start speaking, Nnoitra started.

"What are we doing here, Tubo?" he demanded.

Tubo sweated due to the glares he was given.

"Ah, well, you see-"

"What are all those machines inside?" asked Lilinette.

"They are microphones. The record whatever you want to record."

Tesla, who was wondering about the microphones started to feel queasy. Recording usually got to do with singing.

"What does S.A.R. stand for?" he asked.

Tubo smiled at that.

"Ah, good question! It stands for Sing and Record. It's this company's name."

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Nnoitra, Halibel, Sun Sun and Tesla realized that they weren't going to end this conversation very well.

"You don't mean that we'll have to-"Ulquiorra started.

"-Sing?" Grimmjow finished.

Tubo laughed like a joker now or perhaps Kisuke Urahara.

"Correct! You will sing and we'll record you!"

All the male Arrancars thought the same thing.

_This can't be happening._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter done! Was it crappy or good? Review!<strong>


	2. Ch 2 All J

Sing. Record. Run.

**Hey. Thanks to ChieLuvsBleach. I finally remembered what goes between 'concept' and '2'. It's 'cover'. So that makes it Bleach Concept Cover 2. Yay. Try listening to them on Youtube or something because they're going to sing that, no matter who likes it or not. I mean it's better if I make them do those because there are thousands of songs to choose from and I decided to keep with the original plan even though I never really had a 'plan'.**

**As always I don't own Bleach.**

**Let's experiment if I get more reviews. For some reason, I doubt it. :( Not my best day today.**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 <span>All J<span>

"What the fuck? Why do we have to sing?" screamed Nnoitra, getting up from his seat.

Tubo smiled weakly.

"Eh…that's because it's for Bleach fans!"

"What does singing and recording got to do with fans?" piped in Tesla.

"Well they like your voices, I guess. They just like you so singing an option for your voices," said Tubo. He looked around at the Arrancars and finally saw someone missing.

"Where's Barragan?"

The Arrancars looked around as well. They found no Barragan.

"Probably got lost or something," shrugged Grimmjow. He grinned when he saw a troubled face appearing on his director's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You see, Barragan was supposed to do the introduction."

A smile rose on the blue hair's face.

"So we can't start without him? Great! I think he died of old age before we arrived so he won't be able to come! So we'll all go back to Hueco Mundo now! Bye!" he got off his chair and walked for the door. He touched the handle when

"Bang!"

The door opened and a boy with orange hair burst in with a short black haired girl behind him. The two people made Kite Tubo smile widely.

"Ichigo! Miss Kuchiki! You made it in time!"

The said man ignored him and looked around at the Arrancars, who were all staring at where Grimmjow was a second ago.

"Hey, Ulquiorra! Tesla and Nnoitra! Szayel! You're here too!" he frowned before he continued, "Where's Grimmjow?"

The door creaked back to close and revealed a pancaked Grimmjow.

"Damn…damn you Kurosaki," moaned Grimmjow as he turned back to his 3D shape.

Ichigo started at him. There was a silence before the orange hair started to laugh. Grimmjow blushed as he started screaming at those who laughed as well.

"Stop laughing! Shut it, Orange Strawberry. You too, Nnoitra! Starrk, Lilinette, Apache and Mila Rose, be quiet! And stop smirking Ulquiorra and Szayel! Shut up!"

That made people laugh harder.

Tubo saw his chance and rescued Grimmjow.

"Now, everyone, take your seats and listen."

Once everything was settled, Tubo got to the point straight away before anyone could interfere.

"So you two will know what's going on, Ichigo and Rukia. For the rest of you, we'll start without Barragan. I have moved on to plan B. So listen. The Vizards have already recorded. Yes, Ichigo, that's why Shinji's not here. Our aim here is to finish recording you by midnight. Once we're done, we'll go straight to Soul Society since…Starrk wake up! Where was I? Oh, yeah since we're all going to have a meeting there. Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Wonderweiss and Yammy will be there too. Where's Zommari, by the way?"

"Meditating in Las Noches," mumbled Nnoitra.

Tubo satisfied a sigh.

"Oh dear, in that case, we'll leave him out. Any questions before we start?"

A hand went up.

"Yes, Lilinette?"

"What are we going to sing?" asked the light green haired girl.

"I will read out the lists when we start. Anymore questions?"

This time it was Rukia.

"Are we going to start straight away or rehearse first?"

"Since we don't have much time, we'll rehearse for an hour and start. Yes, Grimmjow?"

"Why are we involved?"

"I will not answer that question. Is that it? Anymore except for similar ones like Grimmjow asked?"

Aaroniero's turn.

"Whwhy arare wew reorecording ananyway?"

"…Pardon me?"

"He said 'why are we recording anyway,'" translated Rukia.

Ichigo turned around from his seat to face Rukia.

"How did you understand that?"

It goes like this," and she took out a sketchbook. She flipped open to a page with a lot of bunnies on it. "First he speaks and then-"

"Ahhh!"

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" asked Ulquiorra for the first time. Ichigo covered his eyes and answered.

"I had nightmares about those horrible drawings sine the day I saw them during our first rehearsal for episode 1!"

After hearing that, dark aura began to form around Rukia. The air grew tense. Silence followed by fear. It was like that until Halibel decided that she'll have to be the heroine.

"I think they're cute," she commented in her deep voice. Everyone stared at her.

"Really? You think so?" asked Rukia in a hopeful voice.

"Yes."

Rukia threw herself around Halibel in happiness.

"Thank you, Halibel!"

"Er…Shall we continue?" said Tubo as he saw the 'aura of fury and jealously' coming off from he fracciones.

"Yes, I think you should," said Ulquiorra as he also felt the 'aura of fury and jealously'.

Tubo smiled.

"Great! So this is the list. Listen carefully. StarrkandLilinetteasresinging-"

Grimmjow cut him off.

"Stop! Let me read the list."

Tubo looked confused but gave him the list anyway.

"Huh? Oh, okay…"

The Arrancars sighed in relief.

"Right! Listen. Starrk and Lilinette will be singing a duet. 'Orange' is the title. 'Ranbu no Melody' will be sung by Nnoitra and Tesla. Aaroniero will sing 'Sakurabito'. Halibel will sing 'Velonica'. Halibel's fracciones will sing 'Hitohira no Hanabira' while Szayel sings 'Alones'. Ichigo, you will sing two songs. One is 'Save the One, Save the All' and the other is 'Koyoi, Tsuki ga Meizu Tomo'. Rukia sings 'Change' and finally, Ulquiorra will sing 'Anima Rossa' while I sing "Echoes."

"Why is it all Japanese songs?"

"Good question Tesla. It is because you are originally from Japan," said Tubo.

"Who said that?"

"Tite Kubo, of course."

"Well tell him that we're not," snapped Nnoitra.

More sweat dropped from Kite Tubo.

"Y…Yes. Anyway, Grimmjow, you seemed rather enthusiastic when you read the list out. You looked happy. That's a relie-" he was cut off.

Grimmjow loomed over him with black aura coming out.

"Do I look happy to you?" he asked.

Tubo whimpered.

"No…"

"Actually, he's really happy."

This made everyone look at Ulquiorra. He was smirking at the blue haired man. Grimmjow snarled back in return.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Your spiritual pressure says so."

"That would be because I just thought of a good plan."

"And what is that plan of yours?"

"Simple. Since we're singing and filming for Tubo without getting paid, it'll be only fair if we get to destroy this building once we're done."

Ichigo and Nnoitra looked up at that.

"I'm in!" they yelled in unison.

Tubo was in his panic mode.

"No! Wait, Mr Jaegerjaques. I never said anything about not paying you. You will be paid and besides, you do get paid after your appearance in the anime."

"What?"

"I'm telling the truth."

"He is," said Ulquiorra.

"You too, Rukia?" asked Ichigo. He got a nod from the girl.

"Then…"

All Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Ichigo put on a confused face. After a while, they came down to two conclusions.

"Aizen."

"Isshin."

Ulquiorra smirked. _So Aizen hasn't been giving their payment, huh? _

"Interesting," he mumbled to no one in particular.

Before complains could be said, Tubo started again.

"So enough of this. I will talk to Aizen and Isshin. Now we better get started. NOW."

The lyrics were given.

"Now, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sun. You go to room No.1. Nnoitra and Tesla to room No.2. Lilinette and…wake Starrk up please, to room No.3. No.4 is for Ulquiorra. No.5, Ichigo. No.6, Blue Hair, No.7 for Halibel. No.8 is for Pink Hair and finally, No.9 is for Aaroniero. Don't do anything stupid. No more questions and get going. Halibel, I need to talk to you so please remain. The rest, start practicing."

They all left with Lilinette dragging Starrk, Tesla pushing Nnoitra and Ulquiorra throwing Grimmjow to his room.

Once Tubo checked that all the doors were closed, he took out an object from his bag beside him. He handed it to the remaining Halibel.

"What's this?"

"It's a video camera. Smaller version of the camera we use when we film. I want you to take videos of everyone singing and practicing. We will be airing this during the meeting I was talking about. All of our cast and crew will be watching. Get Sun Sun to help you once you've filmed them first," said Tubo.

"Do I have to do this in secret?"

"Well, for some of them I guess you have to," said Tubo as he winked at Halibel. "You know the best since you actually live with-ah!"

Halibel had kicked her director in his private part. She grabbed the video camera and its instructions and made her way into her room. Before she closed the door, she added to the director in pain.

"Don't say it as if I'm sexually related to some of them."

The door closed. Tubo had heard her last words before he fainted on the ground with bubbles coming out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. How was it? I don't have anything about Tite Kubo. So I don't hate him. It's just this story.<strong> **Actually, this story was meant to be a one chapter fic but it didn't work out like that. Review and wait for the next chapter if you liked it!**


	3. Ch 3 132

Sing Record Run

**I'm back. I'm not being lazy. Yay! Thank you dear reviewers. The reason I upload this is because if I don't, I'll become lazy than lazier than become the Primera Espada. I wouldn't mind being No.1 but not lazy. I think this chapter and the next will be sequels. I will make a pocky chapter soon. Not this one, though.**

**Don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Ch.3 <span>1+3=2<span>

In room No.1

"I want to turn on the CD!"

"No, I will!"

"Never!"

"Ever!"

Then suddenly, the music started playing. Apache and Mila Rose looked up from their bickering.

"Sun Sun!"

The third girl started at the two with no interest.

"The music's starting. Apache, you sing the red part. Mila Rose, the blue. And I'm purple. We'll start once we get used to the song and the lyrics," said Sun Sun as she held up the highlighted lyrics.

"Who gave you the right to order us?" screamed the other two on top of their lungs.

"Me."

"No way!"

"What about it? I'm the most mature one here."

"Shut up!"

"Mila Rose! I was going to say shut up to Sun Sun! You're such a copy cat!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Shut up!"

The three went on with their bickering. So desperate to win that they didn't notice that the music finished nor see Halibel come in.

When the blond women came in, she wasn't surprised. That always happened back in Las Noches. Then she saw her chance. She could film them without being noticed. Halibel turned on the video camera and started recording.

It was after a full minute and a half when Sun Sun finally noticed her. Her eyes widened.

"Halibe-!"

"Hello, Sun Sun, Mila Rose and Apache. Nice to see you all bickering," said Halibel, still filming.

The three gasped and stayed silent until Apache noticed the camera.

"What is that?" she asked as she pointed at it.

"Nothing. I just wanted to take a video of you three singing," said Halibel. She fully trusted her fracciones. She finally looked up and added, "Have you started practicing yet?"

The three bowed their heads in shame.

"No…not yet."

"Well in that case, why don't you start singing now?"

Mila Rose looked up in surprise.

"But we don't even know how the song goes!"

"Listen then sing. Read the lyrics," said Halibel. Her stern look showed that they had no choice. She paused videoing so that she could start the music for them.

"O…Okay," they stammered.

As Halibel pressed the play button, the three fracciones gulped. They were going to have to cooperate if they didn't want to disappoint Halibel. They exchanged glances and nodded.

The music started and the intro followed. They knew when to start because the notes and the beats were above the lyrics. They realized that they had different parts. Sop and Alto. But before they could talk, the intro finished cueing that they had to sing at the next beat.

_"Hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru…"_

They came in the same time. Halibel smiled and pressed the record button once again. Their harmony and melody fit in well together. It was amazing how they could sing that perfectly on their first go.

The rest of the song went smoothly. When it was over, the three collapsed in exhaustion and happiness.

"Yeah! We did it!" yelled Apache.

"M hm," agreed Sun Sun and Mila Rose.

Halibel stopped her video with satisfaction. She was both happy with her video and her fracciones' singing.

"I'm very proud of all of you," she said, making all of them blush.

"Well, I must get going as well. Continue practicing."

And she left for her next target.

* * *

><p>Lilinette managed to keep Starrk awake with a promise of a pack of Pocky. She knew that Starrk loved them. So thanks to that, they were going well. They had already learned their parts and were practicing in full.<p>

_"Mijikai yoru ni mayoi konderu meiru…"_

They were disturbed when Halibel, with her camera, entered. Lilinette stopped singing and waved.

"Hi, Halibel!"

"Hey, Lilinette."

"What are you doing here?" asked Starrk.

Halibel stood open mouthed for few seconds. Starrk was awake. She shook her head.

"You don't mind me filming you while you sing, right?" she asked cautiously.

Lilinette brightened up more than before.

"Of course!"

Starrk, however, wanted to object but he was too lazy. He just nodded. Halibel smiled and pressed play for them. The song 'Orange' started and they sung while she filmed them. Lilinette sounded so innocent and cute, while Starrk stunned her by actually being able to sing.

When the song was over, Halibel managed to film the light green haired girl hugging Starrk. It was a very nice sight.

"Thanks, Lilinette and Starrk. Great singing," said Halibel before she left.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized that this should be a Halibel, Arrancar fic. Oh, well. I'm writing the first little part of each song. All credit goes to Wikipedia.I know, short. Sorry. I'll upload more. I think if I do all the characters in one chapter, it'll be way too long. So I'm separating them. 2 groups each chapter. Review as always. Reviews mean a lot. I think. I can do math, by the way.<strong>

**Next time! Blue Kitty Solo and Pinky Madness. Pretty obvious who they are, right? Yeah, it's like, Ichigo and Nnoitra, duh. As if you didn't know that lol. Na, it's not them. It is…review and read the next chapter!**


	4. Ch 4 Blue Kitty Solo nad Pinky Madness

Sing Record Run

**Hey! More reviews! Yay! Thank you. Don't forget to review this one too! I was going to upload this yeasterday but I couldn't login. Was it just me or did that happen to everyone?**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 <span>Blue Kitty Solo and Pinky Madness<span>

Grimmjow was stuck. What was he supposed to do? Yeah, as if he was going to _sing. _

"Che. No way am I singing."

As if on the cue, Halibel knocked and entered. Grimmjow looked up from surprise.

"Halibel? What the hell are you doing here?"

This time, Halibel knew better than to tell the blue haired Arrancar that she'll be filming him. That would never work.

"Nnoitra got angry at Tesla so they started fighting in my room. Since I can't do anything about them, I decided to visit each of you," she said casually.

Grimmjow grinned.

"Nnoitra and Tesla are fighting?" He jumped up. "I'm going to watch."

Halibel started to panic from the inside.

"Wait no!"

Grimmjow raised a brow in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Be…because…er…Nnoitra started stripping Tesla naked!"

Grimmjow flinched in disgust.

"WHAT! What the fuck! I am not going! No way in hell!" He went back to sit down.

Halibel mentally sighed in relief.

"So shouldn't you be singing?" she asked.

"Che. No way."

Halibel knew that no one could persuade him to sing. _Unless…_

She grabbed the end of her T-shirt and started pulling them up, revealing her body slowly. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Wha…what the, ack! Hell…are, kya! Are you doing?" he choked.

Halibel continued to strip. She was one third of the way up. The blue haired Espada started going red.

"St..stop!" he spluttered.

"Well, if you don't want to see it, why don't you sing? Hmm?" she said smoothly. Now she revealed half of her body. She smiled at Grimmjow panicking and blushing.

"Bu…but-"

Halibel leaned towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow pressed himself to the wall in return.

"Sounds like you want to see more. Come on, go ahead," she said.

"I…I'll sing! Now stop!"

It was then, when the blond hair let go of her shirt and let it drop. Grimmjow sighed in relief and relaxed. Halibel picked up the video camera.

"Sing please."

Grimmjow noticed the small object.

"Wait…what's that?"

"It's a device Szayel made for me. I can contact my fracciones with this," she lied.

"But your fracciones are just 5 rooms ahead! Why do you need that?"

"Start singing, please."

"Why are you in here?"

"To watch you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

Halibel sighed and put the camera down once again.

"Grimmjow, it sounds like you want me to strip. Well here it goes," and she started lifting her shirt again.

Grimmjow flushed tomato red.

"Ah! Stop! I'll sing, so stop!"

"Very well. I'll turn on the music for you."

"Wait, now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But-"

"What's the matter? Want to look more?"

"No! You can turn the music on now!"

The song 'Echoes' started. Grimmjow tensed.

"I don't want to do this," he said with a determined look. "Your tricks won't work this time."

Halibel had already prepared for this situation. It was 'Filming Grimmjow Plan B'. She took out a small sack from her pocket. Grimmjow started at it for a while.

"Is…is that catnip?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," replied Halibel as she held it out to him.

Without a second thought, Grimmjow leaped for the sack. However, when his hands were just about to grab it, she pulled it away, making Grimmjow fall face first.

"But…but I want it!" he yelled.

"I'll give it to you for free if you sing," she offered.

Grimmjow looked at Halibel then the catnip. His face turned serious. He took a deep breath.

"Fine. Deal."

_Great! I did it! And I even filmed him whining for his catnip! _

She turned on the music, which was already half way, once more. She held out the catnip with one hand while the other held the camera.

"_Koe sae ushinattemo…"_

It was then Halibel realized Grimmjow's singing ability. It past the expectations.

_He's way better then I thought he would be_.

She filmed him with al her efforts. Once it was over, Grimmjow asked for the catnip nicely. When he got it, he rubbed his face on it and started…

_Is he purring?_

He was purring. Halibel quickly filmed that, too. Her job was getting more fun. She pressed a button to indicate that that was the end of the video. She got up.

"Thank you for your time, Grimmjow," she said. Grimmjow didn't reply. So she decided to tease him for the last time.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that this is a video camera," she added.

It was then when Grimmjow froze and looked up at her.

"A…a video camera?"

He got a nod.

His eyes opened in horror.

"No, you couldn't have…Did you?"

All he got this time was the door close and a clicking sound as it was locked from the outside.

"Wait!" the blue haired Espada tried to open the door. It was locked. He snarled.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Szayel," greeted Halibel.<p>

The pink haired Espada looked up from his table he was leaning down on. He was looking at something on the table.

"Halibel, what are you doing here?"

"A message from Tubo. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be practicing?" she asked, changing the subject. Szayel had a bunch of chemicals on the table. There were all sorts of colors inside glass tubes. It looked dangerous.

"Experimenting."

"But you should be singing."

"Tubo has no rights to stop me from experimenting."

Halibel got into action.

"Speaking of Tubo, he has offered to become your test subject."

Szayel's eyes brightened.

"Really? He said that? Great! I should start planning what to use him for then," he said as he took out a folded A4 piece of paper from his pocket.

"But, you have to do something for him in return."

The scientists gaze darkened.

"And what will I be doing for him?"

"Sing once for me."

"You? Why?"

"No reason, just Tubo's doings. I got nothing to do with it," shrugged Halibel.

"Are you going to film me or something?"

Halibel was caught by surprise. Had he seen the camera in her hand?

"Yeah, but you don't mind do you? I mean you can have Tubo once we go back to Las Noches."

"Do you even have a camera?" he asked, frowning.

_No, he hasn't seen it. So that just proves that he's smart_.

"Mm hm. Right here." She held out the camera.

Szayel sighed. He thought over the offer and decided it was worth it.

"Okay."

The music started, Szayel started sing and Halibel started filming.

"_Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi…"_

_He can sing too. A bit out of tune but seems alright_.

It was over. Szayel looked at Halibel.

"That was 'Alones', right? How did you manage to sing without lyrics?" she asked.

"I memorized it," answered the other, looking slightly offended.

"Oh, sorry. Did I-"

"No." He looked at his test objects and eyes widened in horror.

"Halibel, how long has it been since you came in?" he asked, urgency in his voice.

"Um, about 4 minutes. What's wrong?"

"4 minutes!" he screamed. His eyes grew wider in panic. It was surprising how someone's eyes can widen big enough to pop out.

"What's wrong?" asked Halibel, cautiously.

Before Szayel could answer, the liquid in the jars started to bubble up, making erupting noises. The room shook for a little, surprising both of them. Szayel ran up to the table to stop whatever was happening. Halibel decided that it was time for her to leave.

When she escaped room No.8, she heard a scream of despair coming out of the pink haired Espada. She blinked.

_No wonder my aspect of death is sacrifice. I've sacrificed three things. Catnip, Tubo and Szayel's liquid. No, I sacrificed Nnoitra and Tesla's reputation, too….Oh well._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it's over! Did you like it?<strong>

**Next time! The Eye Patches and Two Heads. Guess who they are! Thank you for reviewing again and don't forget to review once more. I really want to get to the Ulquiorra Ichigo chapter. Because I have already written about Grimmjow and Szayel and Nnoitra and Tesla's next. Not a huge fan of Rukia and definitely not Aaronniero. I prefer Kaien. Just _like_ Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo. Also _like_ Toshiro, Byakuya and Kisuke. They'll probably get mentioned in the last chapter if there's going to be one. It depends on the number of reviews. So you know what to do. Just click the Review button.**


	5. Ch 5 The Eyepatches and Two Heads

Sing Record Run

**I'm back. Sorry in case anyone wanted Tesla to strip yaoi-ishly. I'll half strip Ulqui if you insist though. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ch.5 <span>The Eye Patches and Two Heads<span>

Halibel didn't know that her excuse to Grimmjow was actually almost half right. They were actually fighting, physically, in room No.2. Since they didn't have their Arrancar and Zanpacto powers with them, they were using hand-to-hand combat. The room they were given to was quite large so they had enough space to feely move around.

"Lord Nnoitra? How long are we going to keep this up for?" asked Tesla as he dodged one kick from the lanky man.

Tesla had bruises over his limbs, maybe even under his hood. He did most of the dodging, since he was too obedient to even harming Nnoitra.

"Until the hour's over," laughed Nnoitra.

His fist connected Tesla's left cheek. He saw his fraccion fall to the ground. Tesla touched his cheek gingerly. He wiped the blood trickling with the back of his hand.

"Is that all you can do, Tesla?" asked Nnoitra.

The truth was Nnoitra knew that the other could fight better. He just didn't use his skills. Nnoitra was determined to get his fraccion to fight for real. He was about to launch a kick when a deep voice interrupted them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_It's that bitch._

"Isn't it obvious? We're fighting," answered Nnoitra. He sounded annoyed.

Halibel crossed her arms.

"And _why_?"

"Because I don't want to sing?"

Halibel expected this answer and said her offer.

"If you sing for me, I'll show you where a lot of Hollows live."

Nnoitra frowned.

"Hollows? Why would I need them?" he asked.

_It didn't work!_

Halibel tried to come out with a better offer. After thinking for a few seconds , she thought of a pretty good one.

"You know the captain of the 11th Squad in the 13 Court Guards? I think his name is Kenpachi Zaraki. I'll let you fight him."

Nnoitra smiled. It was creepy.

"Oh, that guy? With the spiky hair? Yeah, I would love to fight him. When can I start?"

Before Halibel could reply, Tesla asked.

"How are you going to ask him?"

"Well, I'll visit Soul Society and ask him myself. Then I'll get Lord Aizen's permission for you. Does that sound alright to you?"

"Um…I gues-"

"Hell, yeah!"

Halibel smiled. They were mice that have fallen into the cat's paws.

"Good. I'll ask him once this thing is over. All you have to do is now sing."

Nnoitra's smile faded and turned into the opposite.

"Sing? And why?"

"You're going to record in half an hour, aren't you? By the look of it, you haven't even heard the music yet," said Halibel.

"Quit trying. I will not sing. _Especially_, not in front of you," said Nnoitra, in a dangerous tone. He turned his back at the blond woman, which clearly told her to get out.

However, Halibel stood her ground and didn't even flich. She glared at the tall man's back.

"Sing or you don't get to fight."

Nnoitra faced her and returned her glare.

"Who gave you the rights?"

"Me."

Nnoitra looked down at her in hatred.

"Get. Out."

"I take that as a 'no' to your fight?"

"I can ask him myself."

Halibel snarled. She wasn't going to give up now.

"How about I fight you myself?"

_Great. Now I'm sacrificing myself. But then again, he's weaker than me._

Both Nnoitra and Tesla, who was watching the Espada silently, opened their eyes wider.

"Why?"

"I need to make you sing."

"Then I won't."

"You're scared."

"What did you say, bitch?"

"I said, you're scared."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're backing away from a duel I offered you. That makes that you're scared of me."

"Oh, yeah?"

Nnoitra tried to kick Halibel, but missed her as she dodged.

"So? Is that a 'yes'?" she asked.

Nnoitra snarled.

"Fine. I'll sing for you for this once and beat the crap out of you."

Halibel, crossed her arms once again.

"No, that won't do. You practice for the remaining 27 minutes and record. I will then fight you once we get to Hueco Mundo."

"Damn you bitch! Fine!"

"Now sing."

Nnoitra whipped around at Tesla.

"We're singing! Get the lyrics!"

"B..but Lord Nnoitra! We're not re-"

Nnoitra gave his fraccion a death glare.

"I said we will sing now. So get to it."

Tesla tensed and obeyed immediately.

"Ye..yes Lord Nnoitra!"

Once they were ready, Halibel turned on the music before she could hear them say another word. 'Ranbu no Melody' started. The intro was sung by Nnoitra.

"_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi…" _

Halibel was already filming secretly. She wasn't going to stop this flow by showing the camera. She was certain that Tesla would notice and also knew that Nnoitra wasn't that dumb like the rumors say.

It seemed like the duet were swapping parts of the song. Tesla was singing now.

"_Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa…" _

_I don't understand. How come everyone can actually sing? Even when they're on their first go? Nnoitra sounds a bit…evil though. But he can SING. Glad I'm the one to film this. I must show Neliel._

The song finished with them both singing. Halibel sighed. She actually thought the song was catchy. Before they could look up, she quickly finished filming and hid it.

"Satisfied? No get out, bitch," snapped Nnoitra.

Hailbel's thought of complementing them banished by his attitude.

"Yeah. Remember, I'll only fight you if you continue practicing and sing properly during the recording."

She slammed the door close in front of the lanky Espada. Once she was out, Nnoitra burst out to his fraccion.

"What the fuck? Why is she in charge? Why the hell is she offering to fight? What was her purpose for coming in?"

"I'm not sure," replied Tesla quietly.

Nnoitra glanced at his fraccion.

"Tesla?"

"Yes, Lord Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra hesitated before continuing.

"…I'm glad you're singing with me," he whispered so softly that Tesla could hardly hear him. He still managed to hear. His eye widened.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Now turn on the music!" snapped Nnoitra, looking away from the other. However, Tesla didn't miss the blush on his face. He smiled.

"Yes, Lord Nnoitra!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri<em>…" Halibel was singing softly as she made her way to room No.9. The song was stuck in her head.

She opened the door and heard the music was already starting. She peeked in and saw Kaien a.k.a. Aaroniero reading the lyrics. Halibel realized that the music has just started and got into action. She wasn't going to disturb Aaroniero.

"_yorokobi ga mau haru wo omou "_

_His voice is beautiful!_

Not only the Noveno Espada was being understood by someone else but he was also acknowledged for his smooth singing voice.

_He can sing! Sakurabito is a lovely song. So relaxing._

As soon as the song finished, Halibel pulled her upper torso back outside and closed the door so that the black haired two headed man could concentrate.

_Yes. Now three more to go not including myself._

She headed for room No.4. She knew that the Cuarto was going to be a hard task for her. She would have to use force, just like she did to the Sexta.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the chapter. There you go. Nothing much for Aaroneiro. I once again ask you for your reviews. Look forward to the next chapter if you want to, if you don't want to, then don't. It will be starring Ulquiorra and Ichigo, and Halibel, of course. Review and review. I shall retreat now.<strong>


	6. Ch 6 Strawberry Tears

Sing Record Run

**Ehhhh? No reviews? Aw…was it that bad that I didn't deserve any? I shall try harder this time then! The truth is, my aim is to get more reviews than the number of chapters, but of course, that changes as I write more and more…**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6 <span>Strawberry Tears<span>

"_Koyoi, tsuki wa doko o terasu no? Atsui kumo ni_…"

The strawberry was practicing 'Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo'. Well, tried to. He was having some trouble with it. He couldn't get the beat right.

"Argh! This song is so annoying!" yelled Ichigo, as he threw the lyrics on the floor. He glared at them, wishing they would burn right on the spot. He sighed. The fact that annoyed him was that this wasn't his first time doing this recording for Tubo along with Rukia while the others have. He was being annoyed that he had to come and embarrass himself in front.

He looked up when the door knocked and Halibel came in. He wasn't very fond of her but was in talking terms.

"Um…hey?"

He felt as if someone had thrown him a bucket full of water when Halibel just stared at him coldly and not answering his greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

Halibel sighed. She was annoyed by the fact that she had to force almost everyone here to get them to sing. She didn't know much about Ichigo but she was hoping he was one of the easier types like Aaroniero, Starrk and Lilinette. The fact that his lyrics were on the ground pissed her off.

"Shouldn't you be singing?" she asked.

_For the hundredth time!_

She looked at the other as he put on his trademark scrawl. His answer made her want to cero him.

"I tried to, but I got annoyed."

Halibel tried to maintain her posture as she talked to him.

"Maybe I could help you?"

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked in surprise. Why was she offering to help him? Why was she in his room anyway?

"Um…did Tubo send you?" he asked.

"Yeah, something like that. So let's start with 'Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo' shall we?"

"Um…okay?"

Halibel sighed. This was going to be a pain in the butt.

"Halibel, I can't sing a long note like that."

"Sing. You cam do it."

"#$4 huff huff ##$ huff. This huff is really tiring. Can we stop?"

"No. To be honest Ichigo, even Aaroniero was better than you."

"Gasp! A…Aaroniero? He can sing?"

"Yes. Without my help. Better than you."

"I will not lose!"

* * *

><p>Fortunately, she could sing, unlike the orange hair in front of her, and her truth about Aaroniero worked, so Ichigo managed to learn it after a few minutes. A few minutes that took 8 minutes. Thanks to her time management skills, she filmed him learning how to sing, being careful not to show him the camera since she didn't know how he would act if he knew.<p>

_Grimmjow said that he was a hot head so…I guess he would react._

Once their last run through was over, Halibel hastily turned on the music back on and motioned him to sing. She had just realized that he had another song to go.

"Hurry, sing for the last time without breaks so we can move on to the next song!"

"Don't worry. I know 'Save the One, Save the All' well. I had to sing it before for my sister."

_Finally! Thank you, god of the strawberries. Thank you for giving this strawberry the power to sing a song without help!_

Once the first song was over, which went on smoothly, Halibel switched straight to the next, still filming.

"_Ichizu nara kono yo no hate demo…"_

_Yes!_

During the song, Halibel didn't notice that Ichigo was looking at her strangely. She was too occupied in videoing him. Once it was over, Ichigo burst out, asking the question he wanted to ask since the time he noticed the video camera.

"Halibel? Have you been filming me the whole time?" he asked, fear creeping into him.

**King, I think she just did.**

_Hichigo? You noticed it, too?_

Yes, Ichigo. She was holding that for the whole time. I wasn't sure if we should disturb you, though.

_Old man?_

**Oy, King! You just called Tensa Zangetsu an old man! Hahaha!**

_Tensa Zangetsu? Wait? Why are you in Bankai?_

Just in case you want me to use Getsuga Tensho on the camera. 

**I'm ready, too!**

_Shut up. We don't have to use force. Follow my example of dealing with these kind of situations. Watch carefully._

"Halibel? Did you film me? Can you pass me the camera?" asked Ichigo smoothly.

Halibel sweat dropped. This was bad. There was only one option.

_Take that Zanpacto he has beside him and run out the door. Lock him_.

She put that into action before Ichigo could even blink.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" he yelled.

He tried to open the locked door. He even tried kicking, only to be clutching his feet afterwards.

"Ah! What the hell is that door made out of?"

**Metal. Maybe. Use me, King. I can destroy metal. **

_Shut up! We need to rescue Tensa Zangetsu. She did film me!_

**Use me, King.**

_No! I will not become a Hollow!_

**I won't eat you.**

_That makes it clearer that I'm not going to let you out._

**Che. Wait, since when was Tensa Zangetsu here anyway? You didn't bring him.**

_That's true. Ask him yourself._

**He's not here.**

_I know that, you fucking annoying useless human eating Hollow!_

**Wait. You're the annoying one! It was King who refused to let me out. You prefer being stuck here like a chicken in its cage? Besides, all Hollows eat humans!**

_Shut up!_

While the two were squabbling away silently, Halibel had put down the Zanpackto beside a chair and went on her way, leaving Tensa Zangetsu thinking by himself.

Are they ever going to rescue me? And is that how you deal with these kind of situations? Allow yourself to get locked in a room? Hm…interesting.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra, in room No.4, next to Ichigo's, wasn't doing anything. He knew this song but wasn't going to practice. He wasn't going to sing at all. He thought they were all trash.<p>

"This place is trashy. Why am I stuck here?"

Then an idea came into his head. Tubo didn't lock the door, meaning he would be able to escape from this trashy place! The Cuarto went over to the door and opened, only to be face to face by a taller, blond woman.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. What?

"Ulquiorra. Why are you in front of the door?"

"I was trying to leave this trashy place."

"Why?"

"Because it's trash."

"What is?"

"This room, Tubo and singing."

Halibel was sick of all these men not singing. She couldn't stand it anymore. Her fist connected with Ulquiorra's left eye. The force made the shorter fly and hit the wall on the opposite side. Using that chance, Halibel came in and closed the door. She calmly walked over to the Espada who was trying to stand up, touching one of his eyes gingerly. A big, dark bruise was appearing on it. She pushed him back down so that he was lying. She sat on his waist, so that he couldn't try to run away.

"Ha…Halibel?"

Without a reply, she started to lean closer. She watched as Ulquiorra turned paler than ever.

_Never knew that it was possible for him to turn any paler_.

"Halibel? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to strip off your top then strip myself."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You want it, right?" to both of her relief and disappointment, the Espada underneath her shook his head.

"Unless…you sing for me."

"Why do I have to sing that trashy song?"

"Oh, you don't want to sing. Alright then," she said. He hands flew to the collar of his shirt. Ulquiorra watched in horror as she started to undo the buttons. He had to think quickly. He couldn't run away since she was on him, and he didn't want to strip with a woman either. It left him with one choice.

"I'll sing the trashy song."

Halibel smiled. It worked. She got off Ulquiorra and shoved him the lyrics as soon as he got back on his feet, looking a bit lost.

"I just noticed. You don't have those marks on your face."

"That would be because I'm in this Gigai trash," answered Ulquiorra in a monotone.

"Well. Sing."

"…"

'Anima Rossa' started, making Ulquiorra forcefully sing. He didn't try hard.

_No need to get the entire tune right. She only said I had to sing._

However, Halibel didn't think that way. Before Ulquiorra could react, she punched him in the noise. Ulquiorra covered his noise, checking if it was broken. Fortunately, it wasn't, but it was bleeding.

"I said sing," said Halibel.

"And I did," his voice came out muffled because of his hand and the blood.

"Properly."

"You said sing. Not sing properly."

"Well then. My mistake. Sing properly this time or else, I'll strip you."

She didn't give the Cuarto a chance to answer. She knew that he could retaliate very well. The music started once again.

"_Kaze wo kiru tsubame no you ni…"_

There was one time when he choked on his own blood, but Halibel kept on filming. The truth was that he really liked his voice. Who would have thought that the Cuarto, yes, out of all Esapda, the monotone Cuarto could sing brilliantly.

It was over, and Halibel was pleased with herself. For managing to film him without getting noticed (somehow) and to get him to sing.

Apart from all the blood and bruise, that was.

"Well, Ulquiorra?"

"…"

"You have a very nice voice. Bye."

* * *

><p>And she left, leaving Ulquiorra trying to analyze. However, because he had lost so much blood, his Gigai form was reaching its limits. Before anything horrible, like fainting, could happen, Ulquiorra tumbled out of the door for tissues to stop his bleeding. He found a tissue box beside a chair. That chair had a black blade leaning on it.<p>

_Is that…Kurosaki's Zanpacto?_

…_That trash can't even take care of his own trashy Zanpacto. Pathetic._

And he walked back into his room with the box to deal with his bleeding, ignoring the Zanpacto.

However, Tensa Zangetsu was able to see what was going on. When Ulquiorra came out, the first thing he thought was…

Why is he bleeding like that? What's with the eye?

But hearing more bickering going on with Ichigo and his Hollow, he tried to reach out for Ulquiorra. He had tried to reach out to Ichigo before but couldn't, since his Hollow was blocking it.

Maybe he could help me. 

Tenza tried.

Can you take me back to my room?

Nothing.

The Zanpacto tried harder.

Nothing.

He watched in dismay as he saw the bleeding Espada go in.

_Why? Why won't anyone listen to me?_

Silence.

_Oh, I forgot. He's a Hollow. _

…

But still.

Feeling lonely, the teen age Zangetsu began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Right! Did you like it? Next chapter will be the real recording! No, actually, it'll be Rukia and a break before recording. Pocky chapter. <em>Review.<em> Pleeeease. Don't make Tensa cry more.**


	7. Ch 7  Hollow Time

Sing Record Run

**Here's the 7th chapter! Good got reviews. I told you that this was going to be a pocky chapter but it's not. Sorry. It will be next. Hey, did you get stuck yesterday? Fanfiction wouldn't let me login and review. At least it's working now. Working on two new stories. Completed two! Yay. Enjoy and review.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Ch.7 <span>Hollow Time<span>

Halibel was happy when she found Rukia singing in her room. She looked at the clock and saw there was only 4 minutes left. 4.08 minutes to be precise. It was just enough time for one song.

"Hi, Rukia."

Rukia looked up from her singing.

"Halibel? What are you doing here?"

"I need to take a video of you singing. You don't mind, do you?"

"With a video camera? Of course not. What's it for?"

"Uh…Well…I'm not sure. Anyway, there's only four minutes left, so one quick run through?"

"Yeah, sure."

_Good. That was easy._

"_ChAngE nabikanai nagasarenai yo…"_

The videoing went well, thanks to the singing and the obedience. The music finished just in time. As soon as Halibel pressed the button, a bell rang, saying that it was time to stop.

"Nice singing."

"Thanks."

"That must be the signal. Let's go Rukia."

"Okay."

Once they were out, they saw most of the others were on outside. Stark was sleeping, despite that Lilinette was yelling at him, throwing pillows that were on the chairs, Nnoitra and Tesla, Appaci, Mila Rose and Sun Sun, and Aaroniero. Halibel and Rukia took their seats beside the three fraccions. Tubo was awake as well.

Tubo smiled at Halibel and motioned her to come. When Halibel was in front of him he started to ask.

"How did it go? Do you manage to take all of them?" he whispered.

"Yeah. You better keep it secret though, because some of them don't know yet."

"Right. Thanks."

"Here's the camera."

"Thanks. And Halibel, you didn't use any…violence, did you?"

As if on the cue, Ulquiorra came out of the room with a big bruise on his eye. He ignored the stares and sat in an empty chair beside Tesla.

"What happened to you, Ulquiorra?" asked Nnoitra, laughing at the sight.

Ulquiorra gave a swift glance at Halibel, who gave a death glare in return.

"None of your business."

"That looks painful," commented Tesla.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in return, only to open again when he heard a banging noise.

"What's that?" asked Lilinette.

"Probably trash."

He turned around and walked over to where the banging noise was coming from. Everyone held their breath as he tried to open the door.

"It's locked."

"Then unlock it."

Ulquiorra scowled at the retort.

"I was going to, Nnoitra."

He unlocked and opened the door.

"Ah!"

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow, who was banging on the door before the door opened fell and crashed into Ulquiorra. They landed on the floor with everyone, minus Nnoitra, who was laughing his head off, staring. Take away Stark, too. Grimmjow was lying on top of the smaller Espada, but was only half the reason why Nnoitra was laughing. When they hit the ground, their lips had met each others for a second.

_Why? Why is all this happening to me? First Halibel and now Grimmjow._

"Get off me, trash," said Ulquiorra calmly, despite of what happened and what was happening. Grimmjow blushed and got off him as quickly as he could and Ulquiorra followed the suit.

"Stop laughing Nnoitra, you spoon freak!"

Before Nnoitra could reply, another laugh came out of him as Szayel entered.

"Sza…Szayel! You…You're hair is…"

"Green!" finished Grimmjow also laughing as well. The rest, except for some, started laughing as well. Szayel stared gloomily at them. His experiment had gone wrong and turned his hair green. He hated the color green. It was also why he offered to play the part where he helps Nnoitra defeat Nell. He hated green.

_Why? Why green? Why not some other color like… purple?_

Suddenly, a red cero blew the door to room 5 up. The door was gone and a hollow with long, orange hair came out.

Grimmjow looked at it with big eyes.

"Is that?"

"Ichigo?" finished Tesla.

Tubo started going through a pile of papers.

"Wait, that's impossible! He can't be hollowfied now! We still have way more episodes left until that! Ulquiorra can't die now!"

"I'm going to die?"

"No! You die in the anime, not for real!"

"Oh. I see."

"Do something Tubo! We can't get out of our Gigai!" yelled Nnoitra, dodging the blows the Hollow was aiming.

"Haha! Looks like that Hollow has chosen you as its target. Good luck!" and Tubo ran out, dragging Grimmjow who was yelling 'I want to fight!', followed by the rest, except for Tesla, who stayed behind to help Nnoitra.

"What? Wai-"the door closed.

"Nnoitra sama!"

"Tesla! I'll distract him! You find something like a weapon!"

"Yes! Oh, I found a Zanpacto!" he held out Zangetsu.

"That's perfect!"

When the Hollow saw the black katana, it got angrier and started to become more vigorous.

* * *

><p>Outside, the group was standing in a circle, trying to think up a plan.<p>

"What should we do?" asked Tubo.

"We can't use our proper powers because this Gigai is made so that we can't get out in this world."

"Well that's helpful, Szayel."

"Shut it, Grimmjow."

"Wanna fight?"

"Fine with me!"

Soon enough, the two Espada had a large hump rising on their heads. Halibel was standing over them. Suddenly Lilinette's eyes brightened.

"I know! We'll get some Pocky!"

Stark woke up at that.

"Pocky?"

"Stark! You're awake! How could you even sleep during that?" asked Tubo.

"Huh? Did something happen while I was asleep?"

"Uh…never mind," sighed Tubo. "Anyway, why Pocky?"

"What's a Pocky?"

"You don't know what Pockey is, Grimmjow?" asked Stark, wide eyed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, let me explain…they are-"

Lilinette butted in.

"Sticks covered in chocolate! Stark loves them!"

Grimmjow frowned.

"What's a bunch of sticks got to do with this?"

"It's a snack! That Hollow might like it!"

Tubo clapped.

"Yeah! Great idea!"

Halibel decided to make the plan.

"Everyone listen! Two of us will go and but boxes of Pocky while the rest of us try to keep that thing in inside the room. We will swap places every 5 minutes. Two will go in at once. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Mila Rose put her hand up.

"What is it, Mila Rose?"

"Who are the two who are going to buy the snack?"

Halibel looked at the remaining members. After a while she chose her two.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow," she declared.

"What? Why do I have to go? With _him_? I would rather stay here and fight!" yelled Grimmjow, pointing at the single black eyed Ulquiorra.

"You are going because I told you to. Go. NOW," she said in a deadly voice.

"Che. Fine," he started following Ulquiorra, who was already near the exit. Halibel, however, wasn't very happy about the fact that they were walking.

"RUN!"

She ran up behind Grimmjow in a flash and kicked him in the back. The force made the blue haired Espada to rocket towards the exit. Ulquiorra managed to dodge before they came into contact. Grimmjow crashed through the glass door and landed outside, making a hole for Ulquiorra to climb across, which he did. Halibel threw her shoe at Ulquiorra but missed. However, it delivered the message.

_Hurry up or I will kill you both!_

The two Espada decided that they would rather face the trouble of trying to find a snack than Halibel, and ran out of sight. Halibel crossed her arms in satisfaction while the remaining others stared at her, horrified.

"Right! When that clock reaches quarter past, Rukia and Szayel will go in and replace Nnoitra and Tesla!"

"Hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought 'hai' was better than 'yes'. So yeah, don't object. Did you like it? Hope you did. I wasn't intending to turn tohe story like this but... they will record, though. This is just a break. To think that I was going to make this into a one chapter thing! Review!<strong>


	8. Ch 8 Pocky: Hero or Tyrant?

Sing Record Run

**Hey! New chapter up! Yay, reviews! Thank you! Review this one too!**

**I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Ch 8 Pocky: <span>Hero or Tyrant?<span>

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were running to find Pocky. According to Lilinette, this snack called 'Pocky' was going to stop the Hollow that was going berserk in the recording room.

"Hey, Ulquiorra!"

"What is it?" said a monotone voice.

"Where can we find this…stick?"

"Probably the shops."

"Right. So they're sticks covered in chocolates?"

"Yes, trash."

"Stop calling me that, jerk!"

"Trash. Hurry up or Halibel will kill us both."

Grimmjow imagined the blond Espada with flames around her. He shook his head. He didn't like that image.

Soon enough, they reached a shop named Sweet and Sour. In front of the store, there were many confectionaries that looked like sweets. The two Espada stopped in front of it, trying to search for a chocolate covered stick. They went inside and looked madly around the little building.

"Grimmjow. I think I found it."

Grimmjow rushed over to the revel haired Espada. He saw a long box with a picture of a stick with something brown on the top. The label said Pocky.

"Yeah, I think it's that. Let's go and buy it."

However, he felt a grip on his arm when he turned around to leave. Grimmjow looked back and saw a pale, Gigai hand grabbing his arm.

"What? Let go of me!"

"Use your eyes, trash. Look at how many types of Pocky there are."

When the blue haired Espada followed the Cuarto's gaze, his eyes widened in shock. There were so many boxes saying Pocky. There were strawberry Pocky, marble tea Pocky, almond pocky, dark chocolate pocky, milk Pocky, green tea Pocky, banana Pocky, etc.

Grimmjow frowned and picked one kind of Pocky up.

"What's the difference between a Lucky and a Pocky? They look the same."

"Read the descriptions, trash. It says it's like a lucky Pocky."

"So if you eat that, you get lucky?"

"Probably all trash."

"Well which one do we get?"

Ulquiorra thought for a while. He wasn't sure either. He came up with one final important decision.

"Get two each from all flavors."

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Rukia and Szayel were fighting the Hollow. Zangetsu was in the Hollow's hands.<p>

"You're a Shinigami. Can't you do anything about it?" asked Szayel, hitting the monster with a chair, which broke immediately in half as it came contact with the white armor. Rukia was struggling hard to get out of her Gigai.

"What's wrong with Gigai? I can't get out of it!"

Szayel dodged once more.

"You're useless."

"I am not!"

Suddenly, Szayel thought of a way that could possible let the Hollow's guard down.

"Hey, Shinigami!"

"What?"

"Show that Hollow that bunny drawing of yours!"

"My drawings? Why?"

"Because, Ichigo said that he has been having nightmares about your horrib-ack!"

Szayel was lying on the ground, clutching his head. Rukia was standing over him with her dark aura.

"It is not horrible and if you insult my Chappies, I will give you a harder kick that you will never live to experiment a single object again!"

The Hollow raised a hand to kill them. Rukia quickly took out her drawings right before the hand penetrated her. There was silence as the Hollow stared at the drawings Rukia was flipping over.

"It's working!" whispered Rukia as Szayel got up slowly.

However she was wrong. The Hollow had seen too many bunnies now that his view had gone wrong. From the Hollow's point of view, he could see a black haired bunny, flipping a sketchbook with thousands of bunnies and another green haired bunny getting up behind the black haired bunny.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Hollow snatched the sketchbook and threw it in the air. Before the other two bunnies could make their move, the Hollow took out his Zanpacto and started ripping the papers into shreds.

Rukia looked at this in horror.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>The fighters in the waiting line out side were discussing tactics. They had told Nnoitra and Tesla what was going on.<p>

"Maybe we should get…

"No."

"How about…"

"Flame throwers…"

Their discussion went on until Tubo jerked his head up, looking at Halibel in horror.

"What's wrong, Tubo?"

"Did you give Ulquiorra and Grimmjow money?"

"Why would they need that?"

"Because they need to _buy_ the Pocky."

There was an awkward silence as Halibel thought about the situation.

_Oh. I forgot._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were waiting impatiently as an old lady on the counter worked out the number and the cost.<p>

", iiiiitttt iiisss tthhhhiiirrrtttyy ttthhhrreee dddoolllaaarrrsss," she said, very slowly as she put the boxes of Pocky in two separate plastic bags.

"What did she just say?"

"Thirty three dollars, trash."

"Thank you for the answer, jerk!"

"Trash."

"Jerk!"

"Trash."

"Emo jerk!"

"I am not emo, trash."

"You are so!"

The old lady interfered.

"Mmmmmoooonnnneeeyy, ppllleeeaaasseee."

Grimmjow frowned.

"Is this geezer purposely going all slow motion?"

Ulquiorra sighed as the 'geezer' put out her hand in very slow motion.

"Maybe, trash. He picked up the two plastic bags and gave one to Grimmjow.

"Pay the money, trash."

Grimmjow stared at the other.

"Money? I don't have it."

"What?"

"Halibel never gave us any. Neither did Aizen nor Tubo."

Ulquiorra was shocked. How were they going to get out of this?

Only one way. They're human after all.

"We'll run," whispered Ulquiorra.

Suddenly, a booming voice came from behind the two Espada and they felt a large hand grab one of their shoulders, each. They looked around and saw a Yammy sized shop assistant glaring at them.

"Are you thinking of running away? Hmmm?"

The two started to think as fast as they could. This woman was scary. The grip tightened as they tried to get out of the grasp.

"Oh, no. Don't even try. I was a sumo wrestler before and I doubt that two teenagers can escape my grip," said the woman.

After hearing that, the two stopped trying and Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow vise versa. Ulquiorra made a signal with the hand that wasn't holding the bag. Grimmjow looked at it and made his own hand signal back at the other. The woman didn't miss this.

"What's this? Signals? Tell me what they mean or else."

Ulquiorra looked up at the Yammy sized woman.

"If you really insist, trash. I will tell you. I said, 'Bite this trash and once the giant lets go out us, run.'"

The woman's turned red with anger. However, Grimmjow cut in before she could say anything. He grinned.

"And I said, 'Roger that.'"

On the cue, the two Espada bit hard into the woman's huge hands.

"AHHH!"

The woman let go of her grip. Her two captures jumped and kicked her face with strongest force their Gigai could manage. While they landed softly, the big woman fell on her back. The ground shook as she touched down. The vibrations made a much of boxes, which were stacked behind her, fall down.

"Yeah! Bye bye!" yelled Grimmjow as he ran after Ulquiorra out of the exit.

"Sssstttttttooooooppppp," said the old slow motion lady.

Out of the store, the two were running as fast as they could in their Gigai.

"Uh, that woman tastes gross!"

"Yes, I agree. We should eat one of the snacks. They might taste better."

"Good idea!"

Ulquiorra opened one of the Pocky boxes and pulled a chocolate cover stick out. He gave one to Grimmjow and put one in his own mouth.

"It's the original flavor," he added before savoring the taste.

"This is good!"

"This trash doesn't taste trashy…"

"Jerk! This is not trash at all! Give me another one!"

So they ran and shared a pack of Pocky at the same time, not realizing that Halibel was very angry with them back in the S.A.R. building.

* * *

><p>"When are they coming?" yelled Halibel. Flames were coming out from her.<p>

Nnoitra and Tesla were back in as everyone else had their 5 minute go. Halibel was angry that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were taking so long. She was going out of control.

She was ready to destroy the huge building when the two came. They had a chocolate covered stick in their mouths.

"It's Pocky!" yelled Stark.

Grimmjow threw a packet at the Primera, who caught it easily and started devouring the whole packet.

"Why were you so late?" said Halibel in a scary voice that made both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stop happily eating their sticks.

"…You didn't give us any-"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET YOUR FUCK"N SELVES INSIDE AND DEAL WITH THE HOLLOW!"

"Hai!"

They started bickering though.

"Ulquiorra, just get your bag inside."

"Bring yours, trash"

"Jerk! Yours!"

"Trash!"

Halibel erupted.

"HURRY UP! JUST BRING BOTH PLASTIC BAGS WITH YOU!"

* * *

><p>The two decided to follow her orders and rushed into the room. They saw Nnoitra and Tesla dodging here and there out of the Hollow's attacks. It was Tesla who spotted the new comers first.<p>

"Ulquiorra! Grimmjow!"

"Took you long enough!" spat Nnoitra.

"Shut up! You don't even know what happened!" retorted Grimmjow.

"I don't care!"

Before they could anger Halibel, outside, more by taking time, Ulquiorra stopped the bickering.

"Stop it. Nnoitra, Tesla, come here."

Once they were in a group together, Ulquiorra gave out the boxes.

"These are the sticks?" asked Tesla.

"How are we going to make that thing eat it?" asked Nnoitra.

"I don't know but we'll all eat a Lucky," said Grimmjow as he took out a box labeled 'Lucky'.

"What's that?"

"It's a lucky Pocky, Nnoitra. Apparently, it brings you luck if you eat it."

"We'll eat it then."

While Nnoitra and Tesla eyed the stick they were given with doubt, the other two, who had already tasted the pure taste of Pocky, ate the Lucky so fast that they looked like they were using Sonido.

"Wait! Don't eat them all! Tesla and I haven't even tried one, yet!"

"Then eat it," said Ulquiorra as he nibbled on his stick.

The other two mentioned earlier with doubts, bravely out their stick in their mouths. They're eyes opened wide as the chewed on the stick.

"This is great!" yelled Nnoitra. They both joined the other two and the four Arrancars started eating the boxes of Pocky in supersonic speed. The Hollow, interested in the sticks stopped knocking the chairs over and went over to the group in the corner.

"Grrr…."

Grimmjow looked up. He stuck out a Pocky at it before going back to his. The Hollow put the stick in his mouth without much thought. It chewed and chewed and chewed. The taste of Pocky overwhelmed the Hollow and the orange haired Hollow joined the Arrancars and started gobbling the packs of Pocky. Strangely, the more Pocky the Hollow ate, the more he turned to his normal self. Soon, Ichigo was back.

"Ichigo! You're back!" yelled Tesla.

"Hm…looks like it."

They didn't continue after that but only started concentrating on their Pocky.

* * *

><p>However, the other outside were nervous. What happened if the Pocky didn't work? Why weren't they coming out? It had been over 10 minutes since Ulquiorra and Grimmjow entered the room. Halibel, who was angry before, was worried to hell.<p>

_What if they're dead? I wasn't intending it to become like this_.

Soon, she decided to check for herself.

"I will check what's going on in the room."

The rest, except for Stark, who was sleeping while clutching the empty strawberry flavored Pocky box like a teddy bear, gulped in fright. The watched slowly as Halibel opened the door. No body dared to move even when the door closed behind the blond Espada.

When Halibel entered, the first thing she saw was a number of empty Pocky boxes thrown around the room.

_Maybe the Pocky didn't work! Oh no…It's all my fault…I should have never sent…_

She broke off from her thought when she saw the five Pocky eaters in the corner. She went over to them and saw them eating. Her worries disappeared into ash and a new emotion came into her. Anger.

The five didn't notice Halibel until Ulquiorra felt a aura and turned around. He gulped.

"What's wrong Ulquio-" Grimmjow had looked too, soon followed by the rest.

Veins popped out and red surrounded Halibel.

"She's going to kill us," whispered Ichigo.

"No she won't!" said Ulquiorra. He snatched a Pocky from the pile and took a stick covered in red chocolate out of it. He pushed it into Halibel's mouth before anything could happen.

_If the Pocky calmed Ichigo's Hollow, then it should work for Halibel as well._

"Good thinking! "

Ulquiorra didn't reply to the blue haired Espada as they all watched Halibel chew on her Pocky. Their eyes widened as a sudden burst of red energy blasted of the woman.

"What the!" yelled Nnoitra.

"What flavor did she eat?" asked Tesla urgently.

Ichigo checked the label and looked up in horror.

"What is it Kurosaki?" yelled Grimmjow.

"It…it's…jalapeno flavored."

Suddenly, Halibel started breathing out fire. The five backed away until the wall blocked them. The fire breathing Halibel slowly approached.

"I…I will KILL ALL OF YOU THIS TIME!"

All Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Tesla and Ichigo could do was scream.

"AHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Hope you liked it. Thank you to mysteri0s who told me what a Pocky was and how good it was. And I love all my reviewers too! Not as in <em>love<em> love but you know what I mean. I made up the jalapeno Pocky by the way. Review!**


	9. Ch 9 New Line

Sing Record Run

**Hiii! I'm back! Thank you for the review, ChieLuvsBleach. Hope people read this chapter and increase the number of reviews.**

* * *

><p>Ch.9 <span>New Line<span>

Now everyone was back in the room, sitting on the chairs. They had cleaned the mess and got a pack of Pocky each to eat. However, that was with an exception of five certain people.

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo. Nnoitra and Tesla were sitting on the chairs at the middle of the room. Their hands were tied behind their own chairs and mouths were secured with a cloth. Halibel was sitting behind them with crossed arms, watching them with narrowed eyes.

What happened was, if the others, including Tubo hadn't entered the room themselves, the five would have either in hospital or their very own Gigai graves. Halibel was flaming, ready to destroy the five Pocky eaters with bare hands. If the others didn't calm Halibel down, then Tubo would have been missing four songs in the CD they were going to record now. However, not satisfied with all the fear and the flames she had given them, Halibel decided that they will miss out on the snacks and will be under watch, which meant that they will be kept captive.

Once everything was settled, Tubo began his talking.

"Right. So everything is settled and everyone's happy. That's good." He earned furious glares from the five Halibel's prisoners.

"So how this will work is, each singer, or signers, will go into the recording room one by one. You will wear those headsets and start singing into the microphone. The recording staff will work outside the window, adjusting things. While they sing, the rest of us, except me as I'll be helping and supervising, will wait in the this room which is also known as the waiting room.

"Mm mpff" _We already figured that out you fuck'n human!_

Tubo put on a confused face.

"Sorry Nnoitra, but I can't understand you," he said.

"Mff mf!" _Shut up!_

Tubo came up with a conclusion that Nnoitra isn't speaking the 'kindest' words and decided to move on.

"So. Let's start in this order, shall we? Listen up. __  
><em>___._ _Everyone got it?"

He got the opposite answer from the one he was hoping for. Sighing he repeated the order more clearly.

"Right! Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>Soon, Ichigo was untied and released. He was inside the recording room, waiting for the thumbs up, signaling the start of the music. Then he realized.<p>

_Which one am I singing? Neither of the songs I'm singing has a musical bit before I start singing! I start straight away! How am I supposed to know?_

Before he could ask, the thumbs up came up. Ichigo closed his eyes started singing, hoping he chose the right song. It was a 50: 50 chance and…

"_Koyoi, tsuki wa doko…"_

_Yes! I got it!_

As he went on, the 'outsiders' were discussing about the strawberry. They were able to hear Ichigo through the speakers.

"Did you know that Ichigo could sing, Rukia?" asked Lilinette.

Rukia shook her head.

"Well I heard him sing during last time but I thought that was just him being lucky."

"Do you like him?" asked Apache, as she leaned closer to the black haired Shinigami.

"Huh? No! Why would I like him!"

"Oh, you're blushing," piped in Mila Rose

"I…I…"

Suddenly, Lilinette started singing a familiar tune.

"Ta ta tat a…"

"Wait! What's with that song? You only play that during marriages!"

"Exactly."

"I am not getting married!"

"In that case. Rukia and Ichigo sitting on a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G!"

* * *

><p>While the girls were occupied with their love talking, the remaining four 'prisoners' were trying to get out of their chairs. Ulquiorra was facing Grimmjow's back. He was trying to untie the other two's tied hands with their feet. Ulquiorra dug one of his feet into a little gap between the ropes on Grimmjow's hand, but accidentally kicked him at the same time, quite hard. The blue haired grunted as his hands were kicked quite hard.<p>

"Mmmt trsh" _Shut up, trash_.

Grimmjow, assuming the other had said 'trash', replied back.

"Jurf" _Jerk._

Ulquiorra ignored it and continued trying. A few seconds have past and he was getting impatient. He kicked the chair in front of him in annoyance. A bit _too_ hard. Grimmjow toppled over with his chair and landed on the ground with a clatter. With anger, Grimmjow twisted himself from the ground and aimed for a kick at Ulquiorra, who blocked it with his own leg. They continued kicking and blocking when Halibel appeared. They looked up in fright and gulped. Flames burst out and the two started yelling in pain as Halibel started trying to crush their bones with her own feet. They were only saved just before their legs broke off. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both lay on the ground, hands still tied and breathing heavily. They were thanking Nnoitra and Tesla.

Nnoitra and Tesla were back to back, trying to undo each other's tight knots before they saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get attacked by a flaming blond woman. They panicked and worked on the knots as fast as they could. They wanted to run away before Halibel found them, but it seemed that lucky wasn't on their side. Halibel had looked up and walked towards them.

_This isn't how I wanted to die! _

They thought the same thing. Halibel loomed over them. Halibel lifted her head then force it down one. Hers hit theirs. The force made them fall.

_What a hard head!_

They fell unconscious in their fake bodies. Halibel stood up to fill height and looked down at the four. She was pleased with her work.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ichigo came back in, Halibel tied him up again. Ichigo looked around at his other 'Halibel's prison members'. Halibel had pulled all of them back to their sitting position. They were all moaning and looked in pain.<p>

Tubo saw that Ulquiorra wasn't well enough to sing yet looked at the list and saw that Nnoitra and Tesla weren't well as well. Grimmjow, who was next in line had the same problem. He sighed and called for Lilintee and Stark, who were available since Stark was awake, thanks to his Pocky.

Seeing that he won't be heard, Ichigo tilted their heads at Rukia, who was guarding them as Halibel decided that they will take turns guarding the five.

_What happened to them?_

Rukia whispered.

"They tried to break free and Halibel saw it. She tried to break Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's legs and head butted Nnoitra and Tesla unconscious. They're awake now as you can see. If you don't want to become like that, just stay quiet and nice."

Ichigo nodded in fright as he felt Halibel's glare on him.

_Right._

**Hey, King! I'm bored.**

_Shut up._

Why?

_You too Zangetsu._

It's Tensa Zangetsu.

_Whatever._

**Let's try to escape!**

_No way in hell! You see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and Nnoitra and Tesla?_

You shouldn't use a lot of 'and's in a sentence, Ichigo. It's not good for your grammar marks.

_Shut up! Since when did you care about my scores?_

Remember, my duty is to protect you. I will try to protect from getting low marks.

_So you'll tell me answers to my tests and exams if I ask you?_

…

**King! Let me get out!**

_No way!_

**Why did you even let me take over before then?**

_You forced me to!_

**I was helping you.**

_Shut it. Unless you have a death wish, we are staying still and will be staying still until we're safe._

**So I can take control once we're in safety?**

_NO!_

**Hey, kid!**

I'm not a kid, Hollow.

**Yeah, whatever. Can't you cut the ropes?**

I can't.

_Why?_

Because as you can see, Halibel has tied me up to this chair as well.

_I thought your duty was to protect?_

I am.

**How?**

I'm staying still.

…_Right._

It's not like I can move, anyway.

**Hey, listen to those two singing!**

_Lilinette and Stark? They're quite good actually._

**Better than you.**

_Shut up._

**The girl sounds cute.**

And she has a video camera in her hands.

_So- what? We need to get that camera!_

**Yay! Finally! Something interesting!**

_Hichigo, you're staying quiet down there._

**Che.**

So how do we get out of this?

_I'll use my feet to drag this chair over to the door to the recording room. Then we'll lounge at Lilinette and take the camera off her._

Will it work?

Tensa didn't get any reply. Ichigo stretched his legs and started dragging the chair he was sitting on slowly. Unfortunately, it make a screeching sound. Everyone turned to look at him. Only the nice music, sung my Lilinette and Stark echoed in the room. Soon, Ichigo's legs were tied to his chair.

Sorry Ichigo. I forgot to tell you that we're not the only ones in the room.

**And I forgot to tell you that chairs make sounds when you try to drag them.**

_You two are just usless._

Ichigo looked desperately at Lilinette as she, Stark and the video camera entered the room, signaling Halibel's fraccion's turn. Tubo had announced that they will just leave the captured five to the last, even though the four had gained consciousness. He also removed Halibel to after Rukia. In anger that he can't reach her, Ichigo rocked the chair side ways. It fell. Ichigo hit Grimmjow, who was on his left. The force made the blue hair fall too, knocking Tesla then Nnoitra over. There was a loud clatter as the fell like dominoes.

Ulquiorra, who was safe since he was on Ichigo's right started chuckling softly behind his cloth covering his mouth. Under Ichigo, Grimmjow started saying unidentified words at either Ichigo or Ulquiorra. Even though the words were unidentified, it as obvious as Halibel being woman that it was a bunch of swears. Nnoitra followed the suit of swear words. Soon enough, Halibel had hit Ulquiorra on the head, quite hard.

"Mmff?" _Why?_

"That was for laughing." Halibel then went over to Ichigo and pulled him up. She pulled him by one of his arms. Ichigo screamed in pain as she yanked him. Her nails dug into him, piercing his skin.

"That was for causing all the trouble!" she growled as she squeezed his neck with her hand for a few seconds. Ichigo, with purple face, was left gasping for air when she let go. Halibel went over to Grimmjow and punched his head before pulling him up.

"That was for swearing." She then pulled Tesla up but didn't do anything to him. The three- Ulquiorra, Ichigo and Grimmjow- stared at her in disbelief.

"Mff mtdin nfiw!" _Why didn't he get punished!_

Halibel glared at the other three.

"He didn't do anything just then."

Finally, she pulled Nnoitra up and then slapped him.

"That was for swearing with Grimmjow."

While the others looked at the commotion with interest, her three fracciones had finished and entered the room along with Tubo, who sweat dropped when he saw what was going on.

"Halibel? Maybe you should let them go. I think that was enough punishment for the day."

Halibel glared at the five, but untied them, one by one. But not before giving a glare that clearly said 'cause more trouble and you will be tied on that chair for the rest of your life.'

* * *

><p>While all this was happening, no one, except Ichigo, his Hollow and Zanpacto noticed Lilinette with the video camera. Lilinette smiled. She had filmed everything since she entered the room when Halibel was ready to kill Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Nnoitra and Tesla. She recognized it during her 'fight' with the Ichigo Hollow along with Stark and decided to film her own video as well. She was going to show it to Tubo once she was done. Then he would be able to put her video along with Halibel's!<p>

_Yay! This is fun! Maybe I should start making my own show. How's Lilinette's Life Style? No that's lame. How about…Laughing Lily? Yeah I like that. Maybe I should buy a video camera like this and take it to Hueco Mundo. So far, the filming is going well. I got to maintain this. Let good luck be on my side!_

And there she sat, waiting for more interesting things to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure how to end this so it ended up weird. Please understand. Hope you liked this chapter. Lot of Halibel power. This story will finish soon enough. If I get more reviews and reviewers, I mmight make a squel. Not about singing but 'Laughing Lily' Lilinette's video filming. Tell me about your opinion. Next chapter will come out soon. REVIEW~<strong>


	10. Ch 10 Reputation

Sing Record Run

**Hiya! Thanks to my reviewers! I will put Laughing Lily into consideration. This will probably be the second last chapter. Oh, and I won't be able to update it during the weekends because I'm going away. Sorry.**

**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>Ch 10 <span>Reputation<span>

The five were finally free, but didn't dare to make a move as a certain blond lady glared at them. They watched and listened to Szayel in silence. Their bodies were tensed like a rock.

"You five are still in the same position?" asked Szayel uninterestedly as he returned to the room. He only got silent swears in answer. Going back to his seat, the Octava started planning what he was going to do with Tubo.

"There has been a change of plans, everyone. Instead of returning here after each recording, if you are finished, you may have some free time in the game room," said Tubo as he followed Szayel into the room. At that, the Arrancars, plus Rukia, looked at him with confused faces. Sighing, Tubo began to explain.

"A game room is a place where you can play games."

"I think we figured that out," said Stark.

"Yeah? Then just go through that door and have some fun." Tubo started pushing, Szayel, Stark, Lilinette, Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sun through a door named 'game room'. They were all in and Tubo ordered Aaroneiro, who was already in the recording room, to start singing. He went back out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rukia.

* * *

><p>In the game room, everyone was looking around in wonder. It was a huge room with many electrical gaming items.<p>

"I beg that one!" yelled Mila Rose as she ran towards a machine.

"No I want that!"

"Well I got here first!"

"Really, you two. There are more of the same machines here. Learn to use your eyes."

"SUN SUN!"

Szayel decided to look around the room since he was interested in the electrical devices while Stark found a shooting game. The game 'Terminator' kept him occupied. More surprisingly, it prevented him from sleeping.

Lilinette on the other hand, was waiting for the door to open and Aaroniero to enter. She was suppressing a gigantic urge to throw the video camera away and join the gamers.

_I have to do this._

As soon as the door opened and Aaroniero marched in, Lilinette quickly ran out and hid behind a stack of boxes back in the waiting room. She turned on her camera and started filming.

* * *

><p>The five had started talking as soon as Halibel left. They agreed that they should never mess with Halibel. NEVER.<p>

"Halibel was too…" Tesla trailed off.

Nnoitra patted his fraccion on the back.

"We understand. She really is a bitch. A scary one."

"I think I'll get nightmares about her from now on," said Ichigo.

"Will it be your worse?" asked Grimmjow.

"I'm not sure. What do you think? My current worst nightmare is those bunnies of Rukia's." He received a kick from Rukia.

"I don't see what's so scary about those trashy drawings," said Ulquiorra in a monotone. He got a kick from Rukia too.

"It is not scary or trashy!"

While she loomed over Ichigo and Ulquiorra, the three started talking to themselves.

"Why is it that most women are scary?" asked Tesla.

"Maybe they hide their hidden 'anger power' somewhere," suggested Grimmjow.

"Like where?"

There was an awkward silence as their eyes went down to Rukia's chest.

"Right. So the bigger boobs they have, the scarier?" said Nnoitra.

"Does Yammy have boobs?" asked Grimmjow.

"He has those man boobs if that's what you're talking about," answered Tesla.

The three fell silent as they mat Halibel's glare from the other side of the window before she went into the games room. Rukia went in and started to record. Ichigo and Ulquiorra returned as well as they were released. They both had an X shaped bandage marking on their forehead.

"They're all too scary," said Ichigo quietly.

"They both have really low voices," commented Ulquiorra, listening to Rukia.

"They do actually. Halibel sounds like a man."

The other four looked at Grimmjow.

"What?"

"She's going to kill you if she hears that."

"It's not like she's watching us or anything. She will never know," shrugged the blue haired Espada.

As they continued their talking about Halibel, they never realized that Grimmjow was wrong. Lilinette smiled to herself. She had videoed all of it. All the stuff they said.

_This is going great!_

* * *

><p>Soon, Rukia was gone as well and it was Ulquiorra's turn to record. Sighing, Ulquiorra entered the room. He put on the head phones and waited for the music to start. He started singing into it.<p>

Outside, in the waiting room, the four, well five, were staring at Ulquiorra in amazement.

"He can sing?" yelled Ichigo.

"Looks like he can. He sounds really...nice," said Tesla.

"Impossible," said Nnoitra.

"Who knew that jerk could sing?"

"You know, can Aaroniero sing?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know. I was too occupied with Halibel that I didn't listen," said Grimmjow, still unable to take his eye of the sining Cuarto Espada.

"Why do you ask?" asked Tesla.

"Because Halibel said that he was a better singer than me during the practice hour."

"Really? Why was she in your room? How did she even hear Aaroniero?"

This was when both Ichigo and Grimmjow remembered why they were locked in the first place.

"The video camera!" they yelled.

"Huh?" said Nnoitra.

"Halibel filmed us!" yelled Ichigo.

"What! When?" yelled the Quinto back.

"When we were practicing!" said Grimmjow.

"So that was why she came?" said Tesla.

"That bitch!"

Suddenly, Grimmjow jolted up and looked at Nnoitra and Tesla.

"You two didn't strip did you?"

"WHAT?"

"Halibel said you two did."

That made Ichigo laugh and the other two seethe.

"We must do something about her. I wonder if Ulquiorra knows?" said Tesla.

"Well at least we know why he has that bruise around his eye," mumbled Nnoitra.

"Wait, Halibel doesn't have the video camera right now," said Ichigo.

"Then who?" The rest.

"Lilinette. The last time I saw, Lilinette was holding it. We must get it somehow."

"We will get Ulquiorra and all attack at the same time when we face Lilinette," said Nnoitra.

"What about Stark?"

"He's too lazy to even get angry," said Grimmjow.

"Alright. Ulquiorra's done recording. Grimmjow, you go and tell him the plan once you're done, kay?"

"I don't listen to orders from a strawberry."

"Just tell him!"

"Geez, relax. Yeah, I will, so shut up."

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow can sing too."<p>

"Ichigo, I thought Grimmjow told you to shut up," said Nnoitra.

"He did," added Tesla.

"So shh."

"Gah! What's the problem with you two now?"

"Nothing."

"Since when did you become a quiet person, Nnoitra?"

"Now."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't feel like talking."

"Where did the Nnoitra I knew go?"

_'Listen to me~Listen to me~...'_

"I don't want to listen to you, Grimmjow!"

"Ah, there it is."

"Nnoitra sama, it's our turn now."

"Right."

"Have fun, Nnoitra and Tesla!"

"Shut up, Starwberry."

"I don't think I'll have fun Ichigo."

The door closed.

_Why are they acting so mean to me?_

**Becuase you're a tomato.**

_What the hell?_

That Hollow just ate tomatoes.

...Where did you get them from?

**Magic.**

_What the hell is with you two?_

**Magic.**

_Don't tell me you merged._

**Magic.**

_Shut up._

**Hey, Nnoitra and Tesla make a nice rocky duet.**

_How come you're back? And what the hell is a rocky duet?_

Duet that sings rock.

_I don't get it._

What?

_How come nobody told me that they can sing?_

Who?

_The Arrancars. Espacially the male ones._

**You're male too.**

_I'm not an Arrancar._

**I wanna sing, too.**

_Be my guest._

**So I can take over you? Yay!**

_Wait no!_

**I'll sing for you.**

_...You know the lyrics?_

I'll tell him.

_I really don't trust you two._

Don't worry.

_Not helping._

**Hey, let's go in now.**

_Fine. Sing well for me._

**Okay.**

_Don't ruin my reputation._

**You never had one.**

* * *

><p><strong>So it was a bit weird, I guess. Shorter than usual, too. Next chapter will be the end! Stay with me until then! Review!<strong>


	11. Ch 11 Run

Sing Record Run

**Last chapter! Sadly, it ended out bad. I was kinda stuck :( Sorry. Still read and review for the last time!**

* * *

><p>Ch 11 <span>Run<span>

Ichigo opened the door to the game room. There he saw, all the Arrancars plus Rukia playing video games. Nnoitra and Grimmjow were the toughest battle the strawberry had ever seen. He went up and watched the game along Tesla.

"How long has this game been going for?"

Tesla looked up at the clock.

"24 minutes." There was no more words coming from him for many seconds before Tesla noticed Ichigo.

"Oh, Ichigo. You're here."

"Geez, thanks a bunch for noticing me so quickly."

The game went on along with swears from both players.

"Hah, take that Spoon!"

"Spoon? Oh yeah? Then take this!"

Ichigo looked around and saw Ulquiorra on a chair beside Grimmjow. He was playing a game too.

"Hey Ulquiorra, let's verse."

The Espada looked up.

"Kurosaki when did you arrive?"

Ichigo grimaced.

_Why is nobody noticing me?_

**Because you don't have a reputation.**

"Shut the fuck up!"

There was silence as everyone in the room looked up from what they were doing. Ichigo sweat dropped at the stares, glare from Halibel.

"Um…Ichigo?" said Rukia, breaking the silence.

"Er…Nothing! It was nothing! Heh heh…"

After giving the orange hair a bit more stares, everyone went back. Ichigo satisfied a silent sigh of relief.

I will kill both of you when I visit you.

Ichigo dragged Tesla and put him in a seat on across from Ulquiorra. He sat on the empty one in between.

"Let's play."

Ulquiorra glanced at Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

"Fine, after this." Ichigo then saw that he was playing the same game as the other two. Ulquiorra's character shot out of nowhere and killed both Grimmjow and Nnoitra's characters, ending the game.

"ULQUIORRA!"

"Trashes. I win."

"JERK!"

Ulquiorra didn't reply as the three way battle between Tesla, Ichigo and himself started.

"I thought you died, Ulquiorra," said Tesla. Not looking up from his screen.

"My character had invisibility powers. So I stayed invisible and decided to watch the game."

"Ulquiorra, that's cowardly," said Ichigo.

Instead of an oral reply, Ulquiorra killed Ichigo's character. The move brought all three Ichigo's parts- Ichigo, Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu- scream.

"_**ULQUIORRA YOU DAMN BASTARD!"**_

"…Trash."

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Tubo entered the room along with Lilinette. The three way battle between Ulquiorra, Tesla and Ichigo had just ended with Tesla punching the crap out of Ulquiorra's character. Nnoitra had hugged Tesla without noticing. Grimmjow and Ichigo were laughing at the scene as Tesla blushed and Ulquiorra scowled.<p>

"Hey everyone. May I get your attention?" shouted Tubo while Lilinette headed for Stark.

"Since we're all done, we shall now make our way to Soul Society for our meeting! Your Gigai will be taken care of as you go trough this special Gigai stripping portal. Now we must hurry as everyone's waiting."

Without another word, he started grabbing and pushing through a portal that came out of nowhere. They all landed in a heap outside a door.

"Hey, my hair's back to normal!" yelled Szayel in joy.

"Your bruise is gone too, jerk," commented Grimmjow, now wearing his Espada uniform.

"Trash." He touched his eye gingerly and saw it was fine.

_Good._

"This way please," said Tubo lightly as he opened the door in front of them when they got up.

The door opened and they saw the known members of the Thirteen Court Guards, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Wonderweiss and the remaining Espada and the Ex Espada

minus Barragan. There was also Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu and…

"Ichiiiiiiiiiiigo!"

A bearded man jumped out from his seat and leaped for Ichigo. The orange hair scowled and kicked the man in the face, stopping the man from crashing into him. Veins popped out.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Goat face."

"You're so mean Ichigo~"

"Shut up!"

While they were bickering, Rukia trotted over to Byakuya and showed him her Chappy plushy that she had clawed out of a machine.

"Nii sama. I got this from a gaming machine."

"Good. You have maintained the Kuchiki plushy winning chart. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Nii sama."

Renji just looked at the two Kuchiki's reunion with blank, shocked eyes.

What the hell is a Kuchiki plushy winning chart?

"Er…Captain? Do you have a plushy, too?" he asked weakly. He got a cold stare.

"Yes. I do."

"You're joking."

"No I am not Lieutenant Abarai. Your paperwork will be doubled for a month for doubting my answer."

"EHHH?"

* * *

><p>Tubo waved his hands in silence on the stage in front of all the chairs. All the 'people' gathered in the room looked at him and fell silent.<p>

"Thank you. You must be wondering why _all _of us are gathered here. We will be watching a short movie."

The room filled with excitement and complains.

"Silence!" yelled Yamamoto.

"Thank you Yamamoto san. So this film was very recently made. I decided to show it to you. Enjoy."

The room went dark and a screen showed up behind Tubo. Suddenly, a few words came out.

The Little Back-story of Bleach Concept Cover 2

Filmed by Tia Halibel and Lilinette Gingerbuck

At the back of the room, the Arrancars plus Ichigo and Rukia who knew about the video camera came into realization. Szayel, Stark, Halibel's fraccion, and Rukia didn't really mind. Aaroniero had no idea of what was going on. Halibel was slightly surprised at Lilinette's name but didn't really mind. Lilinette already knew what was going to happen. The five former prisoners stared at the screen in horror.

_Damn it!_

They tried to get out of their chairs but were unable to.

What?

Suddenly, Kisuke Urahara, who was sitting in the row front of them whipped around and looked at them in the dark. His fan hid the grin he had on his face.

"That is a chair I invented a few days ago. You won't be able to get up until the meeting ends. It only applies to you five. Tubo had warned me that you might be a bit of trouble this afternoon so I brought it along with me. You're a sitting duck."

"Damn you!"

Halibel's fracciones were blushing at looking at themselves arguing on the screen. There were a few laughs coming from the audience. After their singing, it flipped into Lilinette and Stark's turn. People blinked in surprise as they saw Stark singing.

"Who knew Stark could sing," chuckled Kyoraku to Ukitake.

"You're the one to talk. And stop drinking sake. You smell."

"Now that you speak of it, I want to have sake with Stark. He's a good drinker."

The white haired captain with long hair slapped his hand on his forehead.

Soon Grimmjow came out on the screen.

_Is…is that catnip?_

_Yes, it is._

_But…but I want it!_

The scene brought laughter and snorts to everyone except for Grimmjow who was blushing madly.

"So you like catnip, huh?" snickerd Ichigo from beside him.

"Whining kitty as always," said Nnoitra.

Grimmjow was glad that nobody could see him properly in the dark. He blushed furiously when he finished singing and leapt for the cat nip. He was purring. Purring. Laughter drowned the purrs.

"Aw, does Grimm kitty want cat nip?" said Ichigo.

"That's so cute Grimmjow!" yelled Orihime out of nowhere.

More comments were made on how adorable he was from the other audiences.

_I want to die. Kill me Halibel_

Szayel's turn then Nnoitra and Tesla.

"Nnoitra can sing?" yelled Ichigo.

"Shut up!"

"You sound evil," commented Ulquiorra.

"Shut it!"

"Tesla, you're so awesome!" came out of nowhere again.

"Tesla, sounds like your girl fans are in the room," grinned Grimmjow.

"St…stop it, Grimmjow," Tesla spluttered

Now Aaroniero. His singing brought gasps.

"He can sing…" trailed Grimmjow.

"Impossible," by Nnoitra.

Now Ichigo.

"You suck at singing strawberry."

"Shut up Grimmjow!"

"My son can sing! Masaki! Look at how much our son has grown up!"

"Goat face!"

Ulquiorra's turn.

"You can sing, jerk?"

"…"

"You're so sexy, Ulquiorra!"

"That's Inoue, by the way Ulquiorra," said Ichigo.

"You got beaten by Halibel?" asked Tesla.

"Yes I did."

"Pathetic," said Nnoitra.

"Shut it, trash."

Rukia.

"I've heard her sing before," said Ichigo.

"Good job, Rukia!"

"Thanks Renji!"

Now the screen was showing Halibel almost trying to kill the five while Stark and Tubo struggled to restrain her. Halibel was tying them up, making 'people' laugh. More laugher when they saw Halibel beat them up when they tried to untie themselves.

Suddenly, Stark was sleeping on the screen, cuddling a Pocky like a teddy bear.

"Lilinette," said Stark gruffly.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently.

"Don't kill the cute girl, Stark!" yelled Kyoraku from somewhere in front.

"Damn it."

Szayel was blushing and the audience was laughing at his green hair.

_I will experiment on them all_.

The film finished and the lights went back on. The seat was deactivated as well. Mostly everyone was happy.

Halibel was now looming over the five.

"So…you think I sound like a man? Well, I don't. I heard all the things you said about me. So prepare to DIE"

The five thought the same thing.

_Damn it._

_I can't die yet._

_Not like this._

_But I can't fight back either._

_So?_

_It's either death or life._

_I prefer life._

_Only one way._

The five whipped around and burst through the door. They ran in full speed.

**"RUN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That's it. I think that was a bad chapter. So sorry! Still review!<strong>


End file.
